Juego de manos
by Lenayuri
Summary: ¿Quién puede ganar en una situación así? ¿John? ¿Sherlock? ¿Y qué pasa si ninguno de los dos quiere doblegarse? Uno de los dos debe ceder ante el otro, pero ¿quién? [Johnlock]


**Disclaimer**. Nada de este fandom me perteneció, me pertenece o me pertenecerá. Las ideas de este fanfic es simplemente por el amor al fandom. Sin fines de lucro.

**Importante**. No tengo idea de cómo son las ceremonias en Londres (no quiero dar spoiler del fic), mucho menos las palabras que usan, así que jugué un poco con algunas frases y esa me gustó.

Quería hacerlo rápido, divertido, un poco erótico... pero creo que me falló. xD

**Agradecimientos**. A **Núria**, **María**, **Rowena **y a **Olga** por ayudarme con algunos detalles. ¡Gracias por aguantar mis locuras!

* * *

**Juego de Manos**

**I. Apuesta**

¿Cómo es que había acabado así? De hecho, la pregunta principal era ¿por qué había accedido en primer lugar?

John no era de los que se dejaban influenciar o convencer fácilmente; parte de su carácter era ser un hombre fuerte -¡había estado en la guerra, carajo!-, firme, de decisiones bien pensadas y que no se arrepentía de lo que hacía, aceptaba la responsabilidad de sus acciones. Entonces ¿por qué se arrepentía de aquello que estaba a punto de hacer?

Bueno, no es que se arrepintiera en absoluto. Era una de las decisiones más duras y más difíciles de conseguir de toda su vida, pero valía la pena. Había valido todo el sacrificio. De hecho, si se ponía a analizarlo, había sido toda una hazaña el poder haber obtenido aquel resultado. ¡Era como un milagro! Si es que creyera en ellos.

Pero dejando eso de lado, el cómo comenzó todo era una divertida historia que no estaba seguro cuántas personas sabían ya. Y no había sido por su boca, sino por la de su compañero, Sherlock.

Aunque ya no podía llamarle compañero. Era su amigo, su alma gemela, prácticamente ese _algo_ especial que había estado buscando por tanto tiempo. Y afortunadamente Sherlock había aprendido que John siempre iba a estar ahí para él. Sherlock, a su manera, también lo estaría.

Dicha historia comienza con una botella de vino y otra decepción amorosa por parte de John. Claro que dicha decepción sólo era una pantalla, un escape para auto convencerse de que esa admiración hacia Sherlock era eso precisamente, y no significaba nada más para él. Lamentablemente, todo había salido al revés.

No podía dejar de pensar en Sherlock, en lo que estaría haciendo en ese momento, en qué experimento estaría trabajando, si estaría vestido, si estaría usando sólo su sábana, si estaría bien… si pensaba en él tanto como John lo hacía. Y, como era de esperarse, las citas de John terminaban en un desastre –algunas más molestas que otras al arrojarle la copa de agua o vino encima.

John se había cansado de mentirse y había aceptado que tal vez sí sentía algo más que admiración y aprecio por Sherlock.

El problema ahora radicaba en ¿cómo evitar hacérselo notorio a Sherlock? Él, que todo lo veía, deducía y analizaba. Él, con su mirada de halcón y su mente ágil. Él con esas hermosas facciones que le robaban el aliento cada vez que lo veía hacer alguna deducción en las escenas del crimen. Esas manos con las que imaginaba mil y un cosas. Esos pómulos, que invitaban a ser mordidos y acariciados con su pulgar. Esos ojos. Todo Sherlock enloquecía a John. ¿Cómo iba a poder escondérselo?

Así que optó por esconderse en casa de Sarah, su amiga.

John le había contado y había esperado algún consejo… nunca imaginó que la risa de Sarah sería la respuesta a sus problemas.

—Pero John— había dicho Sarah —No hay nada de malo en que él se de cuenta.

—¡Claro que hay algo mal, Sarah! ¡El cabrón está casado con su trabajo y no está interesado en estas _cosas_!— replicó ligeramente abrumado, con las manos en la cabeza en señal de exasperación.

—¿Cómo sabes que no ha cambiado de opinión?— cuestionó —John, no conozco mucho a Sherlock, pero por lo poco que me cuentas, creo que él está interesado en ti. O al menos le eres interesante.

Las palabras de Sarah eran como una pequeña luz en la oscuridad de sus emociones. Eran esperanza, porque tal vez tenía razón.

Desde que Sherlock había vuelto de la _muerte_, John había notado _algo_ distinto en él. Algo casi imperceptible pero que ahí estaba. Era intrigante y a la vez exótico, era algo nuevo en Sherlock, algo que lo hacía tener un porte más… erótico, era la palabra que John usaría –si es que se puede ser más sensual que Sherlock.

Pero John no se daba muchas esperanzas, tan rápido como recordó las palabras de Sherlock cuando se conocieron, las palabras de Sarah dejaron de ser su salvavidas. Sherlock era así y nada ni nadie iba a cambiarlo –tal vez La Mujer, pero John no quería pensar en ella.

Así que siguió escondiéndose de Sherlock durante los siguientes tres días. Pero ya no estaba con Sarah. Había localizado a Harry y fue a visitarla por un tiempo.

Sherlock no le había enviado ningún mensaje de texto a lo largo de esos tres días. John no le había dicho a dónde iba tampoco.

John se sentía mal, era obvio, pero no podía pensar en algo más que no fuese escapar de todo aquel mar de sensaciones y sentimientos que habían despertado hacia su, hasta hace unos días, compañero y amigo. Era como un torrente de emociones que no podía detener… era abrumador.

Pero el cuarto día no pudo más y envió un solo mensaje.

_¿Me extrañas?_

_JW_

Había firmado su sentencia de muerte –así de dramático– y se sentó en el columpio del jardín de Harry. Se alegraba por ella. Harry había entendido que tenía un problema y había aceptado ayuda. Clara ayudó mucho en su rehabilitación. John era feliz de tener a su hermana de nuevo y que ella tuviese a alguien como Clara como su apoyo.

Pero John también sentía envidia, de la buena. Él también quería alguien en quién apoyarse. Alguien en quien pudiese confiar, alguien a quien cuidar y amar… y Sherlock siempre aparecía en su mente.

Sentado en el columpio, John dejó que el tiempo pasara. Lento, como una tortura… pero le servía para pensar.

¿Desde cuándo la admiración por Sherlock se había convertido en algo más? No sabía exactamente cuándo ni cómo, pero no le parecía mal. Al contrario, parecía… correcto. Como algo que siempre había estado ahí, algo que debía suceder tarde o temprano. Pero qué cruel el destino en mostrarle lo que era un amor desinteresado, un amor de esos que son para siempre… pero era unilateral.

John suspiró por enésima vez esa tarde y dejó que su cabeza reposara en el respaldo del columpio. ¿Por qué estaba escapando? ¿Por qué estaba escondiéndose de algo tan absurdo como aquello? John se rió de su propia estupidez y decidió que ya había sido suficiente tiempo compadeciéndose a sí mismo. Arregló sus cosas, se despidió de Harry y Clara, les agradeció y al salir a la calle, sintió que un gran peso de encima había sido retirado.

Cuando su celular sonó, John no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos al recibir la respuesta a su sentencia de muerte –mensaje anterior.

_Sí, lo hago. Ven a casa._

_SH_

Cuando John llegó al 221b de la calle Baker estaba nervioso. Aunque esa no era la palabra correcta para describirlo. Era como si se fuese a enfrentar a un león hambriento. Tenía miedo pero a la vez estaba esperanzado. Y justamente _ese _era el problema. John temía salir lastimado, lastimar a Sherlock y perder lo que habían construido en todos esos años.

Así que armándose de valor, abrió la puerta y lo que se encontró no era precisamente una escena usual en aquel departamento.

Lo usual era encontrar partes humanas, experimentos, Sherlock haciendo algún berrinche, disparándole a la pared o gritando '_ABURRIDO_' a todo el que pasaba a su lado. Pero aquella escena era… erótica.

John no se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo el aliento hasta que sus pulmones le reclamaron aire.

Sherlock estaba sentado en su sillón, con una copa de vino en una mano, totalmente desnudo –para deleite de John. Tenía una sonrisa coqueta, analítica… de las que aparecían en su rostro cuando algo le estaba saliendo bien. Tenía la pierna cruzada pero dejaba ver fácilmente su muslo y su miembro.

John se mordió el labio y repasó cada trozo de piel con la vista, su mirada era tan hambrienta y obvia que cualquiera se hubiese dado cuenta de que se estaba comiendo a Sherlock con la mirada.

—John— llamó Sherlock, con esa voz que erizó los vellos de la nuca del aludido —¿vas a quedarte toda la noche ahí parado o vas a venir?

John, casi como un autómata al que le dan una orden, comenzó a caminar hacia Sherlock. Estaba hipnotizado por el aura de sensualidad que irradiaba Sherlock. Era como un imán, uno que lo llevaría a su propia destrucción. Si aquello era un juego, John ya tenía las de perder.

La chimenea estaba encendida y el reflejo del fuego en la piel de Sherlock lo volvía salvaje, hermoso… como algo prohibido que no podía tocarse, pero a la vez tan atrayente. Y John, cediendo a ese deseo, tocó a Sherlock.

John miró a los ojos de Sherlock, pidiéndole permiso de seguir o rogando saber si debía detenerse. La respuesta fue un brillo intenso en la mirada del detective.

El médico tomó la copa de vino de la mano de Sherlock y la colocó en la chimenea, volviendo su atención hacia el moreno.

—Hazlo— ordenó Sherlock y John no pudo negarse.

Como si estuviese en trance, John se arrodilló y comenzó a tocar los pies de Sherlock. Rozó con sus dedos cada parte de la anatomía del otro, como si fuese la primera vez que veía un cuerpo desnudo frente a él. Comenzó a subir y tocó sus tobillos, sus largas piernas, la parte de atrás de sus rodillas. Tocó sus muslos y besó la parte interna de la ingle. Sintió a Sherlock estremecerse por el acto y continuó su ascenso.

Se encontró con su estómago, con su ombligo. Sus manos curiosas fueron de aquí a allá, no podían ser detenidas –no querían ser detenidas. Cuando llegó hasta su pecho, John cedió a la tentación de probar con su lengua. Y así lo hizo. Sherlock volvió a estremecerse y soltó un gemido, haciendo que los oídos de John se deleitaran con el erótico sonido. Cierta parte de su anatomía comenzó a dolerle, señal inequívoca de que todo aquel juego previo y sonidos por parte de Sherlock estaban excitándolo. John no podía hacer más que reprimir sus instintos, porque aún con toda la disposición de Sherlock, una parte de su mente no podía descartar la idea de que era un sueño, una alucinación o de que Sherlock jugaba, experimentaba con él.

Cuando llegó a la boca de Sherlock, se detuvo. Tenía dudas, su mirada lo delataba. Sus ojos eran tan transparentes, tan… de John, que Sherlock tuvo que acercarse a él y besarlo para darle a entender, para convencerlo de que aquello era real, de que él también lo deseaba, lo quería, lo anhelaba. Las palabras salían sobrando, era demasiado _obvio_ ¿no? Pero John no veía lo obvio, a John debía decirle, demostrarle… amarle con acciones, no con palabras.

Y cuando el beso terminó, la mirada de John había cambiado totalmente. Ya no tenía miedo, ni inseguridad, ahora estaba convencido y había felicidad en sus ojos.

Lo que pasó después fue que John no quería tomar a Sherlock ahí, en el sofá. Lo llevó a su habitación y le demostró cuánto valoraba ese 'sigue' a su relación que le había dado el moreno. John era feliz y Sherlock era feliz de haberlo hecho feliz.

Y así, seis meses de relación -aunque, según Sherlock, ya lo eran desde el momento en el que se conocieron, sólo que no incluían un contacto sexual- estaban en esa situación.

—¿Y bien, caballeros? ¿Ya están listos o aún no?— preguntó el hombre que estaba frente a ellos.

—Uno más— contestó John —Anda, Sherlock, uno más. Esto lo define todo— retó el rubio.

—Si así lo quieres, bien. Pero no le veo la utilidad a esto, es sólo un…— pero fue interrumpido por John.

—¡Claro que es útil! ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué aceptara así, sin más? No, claro que no. Para ti puede no significar nada, pero para mí…

—Claro, entiendo— dijo con sarcasmo —No es como si esto definiera nada, John. Prefiero que tú me folles a yo follarte, por eso el 85% de nuestras relaciones sexuales son así— y Sherlock sonrió.

—¡Sherlock, cállate!— John se sonrojó, tosió y se puso serio —¿Listo?

—Como nunca antes.

—Uno, dos, tres… _¡piedra, papel o tijeras!_— gritaron ambos al unísono, mostrando lo elegido con sus manos. John perdió nuevamente.

—¿Caballeros?— preguntó de nuevo el hombre.

—¡Bien, bien! ¡Me rindo! Nunca se le puede ganar al Gran Sherlock Holmes, ¿verdad? Regocíjate, Sherlock— el aludido se acercó a su oído.

—Me regocijaré esta noche, en _nuestra _cama, _contigo_ entre mis piernas, John.

—B-Bien— tartamudeó John al imaginarse a Sherlock en dicha posición, tal vez añadiéndole algo nuevo, ahora que sería su…

—¿Señores, están listos o no?— ambos asintieron y el hombre suspiró, aliviado —Me alegra escucharlo. Ahora, como veo que ya decidieron cuál será el registro ¿cómo se le conocerá a su matrimonio?— ambos hombres sonrieron, John más que Sherlock, mientras entrelazaron sus manos.

—Holmes-Watson, juez— dijeron a la vez.

—Correcto— revisó unos documentos y prosiguió —Firmen aquí y todo estará completo.

Primero firmó John y luego Sherlock. La pequeña congregación de amigos y familiares en el registro civil se alegró también, comenzaban a temer por la sanidad mental del juez ante aquel par de hombres que sacarían de sus casillas a cualquiera con sus parloteos ridículos.

Pero a la vez, todos estaban felices de ver que por fin se habían decidido a casarse. Claro que la mayoría ya los veía como un matrimonio, pero ahora era oficial.

La ceremonia ya había terminado y sólo hacía falta la firma de papeles, y ahí fue cuando comenzó todo aquel circo. Lo bueno es que ya había terminado.

—Bien, prosigamos— se aclaró la garganta —Por el poder que me otorga la Reina y la Oficina de Registro de Londres, ahora los declaro esposo y esposo. Damas y caballeros, con gran placer les presento por primera vez al matrimonio Holmes-Watson.

El júbilo no se hizo esperar, así como los abrazos y las felicitaciones por parte de sus amigos y familiares. Y aunque Sherlock ponía mala cara por el exceso de contacto físico, nunca se separó de John.

Después de la ceremonia, tuvieron una celebración privada en el 221b de la calle Baker. Era temprano, después de todo, así que si todo aquello terminaba temprano… bueno, John iba a cumplirle a Sherlock aquellas palabras que le había susurrado en el oído.

—Mycroft, sé un buen perdedor y págame— escucharon de pronto que Lestrade le decía al mayor de los Holmes.

—Nunca me retracto de mi palabra, Greg— replicó, frunciendo la boca.

—Lo sé, pero no quiero que se te olvide.

—¿De qué hablan?— preguntó curioso John, que había dejado a Sherlock con su madre.

—Oh, de nada importante, John. No te preocupes— contestó Greg.

—Greg…— dijo en un tono que no aceptaba un _no_ por respuesta.

—Ya, bien… ¡pero que te diga Mycroft!— y como si fuera un niño pequeño, se reunió con la señora Hudson a platicar sobre quién sabe qué cosas.

—¿Y bien?— John se cruzó de brazos y esperó.

—Debo decirle, señor Watson, que me ha decepcionado el día de hoy— el tono de Mycroft heló la sangre de John. ¿Decepcionado? ¿Decepcionado de qué? John no creía que fuese algo con referente a Sherlock, su relación había sido anunciada hace meses y Mycroft había estado de acuerdo. Debía ser otra cosa ¡seguro que fueron los votos!

—Por si se lo pregunta, sí, me refiero a lo de hoy con mi hermano— el rostro de John se descompuso pensando que tal vez aún no era bienvenido en la familia Holmes, o algo parecido.

—¿Y por qué… podría ser eso?— John intentó que su voz saliera normal, sin dudas, sin miedos… pero tener al mayor de los Holmes en esas circunstancias no era muy buena señal.

—No se preocupe, mi decepción no viene por el hecho de su relación con mi hermano, sino con la _singular_ forma de arreglar _su asunto_— asunto… asunto…

—¿Qué asunto?

—El apellido— Oh. John comenzó a comprender y de pronto, soltó a reírse a carcajadas. Los demás invitados lo miraban con extrañeza, yendo de Mycroft a John y viceversa. Sherlock tomó la oportunidad para alejarse de su madre y de Harry, la hermana de John, e ir con su esposo.

—¿Qué sucede aquí, John?— preguntó Sherlock.

—Nada… nada… es que— pero John no podía articular palabra porque la risa no lo dejaba. Era hilarante la razón por la que ellos… no podía, simplemente no podía más. Tuvo que sentarse en el sofá porque su estómago ya le dolía de tanto reír.

—¿Ya le dijiste?— ese fue Greg, quien había vuelto de su plática sobre té y galletas con la señora Hudson.

—Casi— frunció la nariz y sonrió —Aquí tienes, Greg— le entregó una tarjeta con un número mientras rozaba sus manos —Sabes que cumpliré, llega temprano— tomó su paraguas y se dirigió al aún sonriente John y al impasible Sherlock —Hermano, señor Watson, muchas felicidades por su unión.

—Llámame John, Mycroft, que ya somos de la familia— sonrió John mientras se despedía de él.

—Bien. Con permiso— Mycroft se despidió de los demás invitados y se retiró. Sherlock arqueó una ceja, observó a John y luego a Greg.

—Apostaron— afirmó al DI.

—Sí.

—Sobre nuestros apellidos.

—Sí.

—Apostaste a mi favor y Mycroft en mi contra. Interesante.

—Mycroft creyó que John podría ser capaz de _convencerte_ de colocar primero su apellido y luego el tuyo, por supuesto, yo creí que usarías alguna de tus deducciones para hacer que John terminara cediendo ante ti. Nunca imaginamos que usarían un juego de niños para decidirlo.

—Fue idea de John.

—Y fue divertido… pero olvidé que eres el Gran Sherlock Holmes y puedes deducir la dirección de una mosca sólo con ver en dónde estaba parada.

—Eso es estúpido ¿qué utilidad tendría eso?

—Oh, cállate Sherlock— pero John sonrió, tomó la mano de su esposo y lo besó.

La celebración no duró mucho más y cuando todos los invitados se retiraron, John jaló a Sherlock hacia el sofá de dos plazas donde siempre se acurrucaba el detective. Era hora de comenzar su luna de miel ¿no?

* * *

**Notas Finales**.

Todos escribían sobre bodas, yo sólo quería ser popular xD

Ok, la idea salió de una conversación entre las chicas de la división sobre una imagen extraña(?), una fusión entre Robert/Benedict y Jude/John, algo extraña en sí, pero pensamos que eran los hijos perdidos de Sherlock y John... entonces pensé ¿cómo les nombrarían? ¿Holmes-Watson? ¿Watson-Holmes?

¡Y la idea surgió!

Sherlock no le puede negar nada a John ¿verdad? Salvo el apellido, ¿¡y qué mejor solución que un piedra-papel-tijeras!?

OvO Gracias por leer y por comentar.


End file.
